koishis_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Unforeseen Consequences
After waking up from a restful sleep in Lisa's secret study, Nano decides to go outside for some fresh air and to send a message to his beloved Nilmurasi. While he waited for a message back, Nano learns that Cat's captor is on the move and that is the reason she was able to stay with him for so long. Eventually the messenger returns, bringing news that the city is under attack by a strange creature of shadow. Along the way to returning to the city, Nano finds that Colai Village is seemingly back to normal... Not having time to investigate, he calls forth Rashjari to expedite their journey. Once they reached the gates, Nano sees the creature assaulting the castle. When the group finally arrived, they find that Nilmurasi and King Anji were holding the beast off. After a failed charge from Rashjari, Aura tells Nano that Shadow can only be fought effectively with Light. With a combination of Photon Ray and and a Light enhanced sword attack, Nano finishes off the creature. Silvas then tells him that there may be more in the city, so Nano had him send out several messengers to scout the city. A little while after the fight, Nano brings up to Nilmurasi that he wants to adopt Lisa. She wasn't against the idea but had her doubts... However after Nilmurasi learned of who Lisa really was, she wholeheartedly agreed to it. Afterwards Nilmurasi suggested that they have a picnic over at her favorite spot by the school. While they ate there, Nano tells Nilmurasi about what happened to Leran. Not only did it shock her, but it created a new found hatred for Garjulaz deep within her. As the group relaxes, one of the messenger birds arrives. Silvas tells Nano that this bird has seen some unusual activity. Nano then took off in the direction the bird flew. It eventually leads him to a well, that gave Nano a feeling of dread when he approached it. The creature inside soon revealed itself after taking the life of a passerby. With Aura's help, Nano quickly vanquishes the tentacled beast. Nano found no rest as soon he heard the screams of people on the street next door. Rushing to their aid, he sees a large spider-like shadow devouring people. He called forth Rashjari after being stuck in a field of webbing and together the two slew the creature. Shortly after defeating the creature, Nano hears the screams of a little girl. Following them, he finds the same girl he was running around the city with the day before yesterday. She was being chases by a large shadowy snake. He quickly dispatches it when the beast turns it's attention to him. The girl thanks Nano for saving her. Then right after a giant eagle of shadows swoops down upon them. Nano manages to latch onto it's talon using his sword. The eagle takes him high up into the air and beyond the island. His sword eventually slips through the talon and he plummets. Just when he thought it was over, Aura spoke to him. She told him not to fear and to imagine himself with her wings. Then he suddenly stopped falling, On his back were now shining wings of light and at his feet a bright white magic circle. The eagle continues it's assault, but Nano easily cuts it down. He then returns to the city and lands nearby a dark aura that he felt near the city gates. There awaiting him was a shadow version of himself, capable of everything he could do, except for light magic. The creature was able to counter Nano's light magic using shadow magic from a spirit named Luna, who Aura seemed to know. After an unorthodox method of attacking, Nano managed to defeat his dark clone. Then a dark portal opened where the creature fell. The voice of Luna beckoned him to enter and claim her. When he did, Nano finds himself in a black void. Several dirt islands connected by ruined metal supports created a path to a larger island where Luna awaited him. After making his way through and defeating three over-sized baby dolls, Nano finally reached Luna and acquired her power. Once he returned to the normal world, he is greeted by Nilmurasi, Leran, Lisa, and Uria who was worried for him after the took off from their picnic. Lisa then wants to explore the castle. Nilmurasi left to tell her father that the threat to the city is over. Then Leran left for the Dining Hall with the promise of food, leaving just Nano, Lisa, and Uria. With the help of Rae and a guard, the two eventually make it to the library located in the castle basement. After a while of sorting through books, Lisa starts to read a book about paranormal phenomenon. Nano starts to feel like he is being watched, and then suddenly Lisa gets possessed by a dark spirit and starts to attack him using her true form. After finally being able to pin her down, Nano had Luna rip out the dark spirit. After she consumed it, Lisa returned to normal. After everything had calmed down. Nano decided he wanted to take a bath. As he entered the bathroom, he finds Garjulaz there waiting for him. After a brief dialog, he transforms into a copy of Nano and disappears. He had mentioned that he would go play with Nilmurasi. Nano tried to call Silvas out to send a message to her, but he found that his guardians were sealed inside him somehow. Rushing as quick as he could, Nano finds that Nilmurasi is not so easily fooled. She then attempted to strike him, mentioning how angry she was for him trying to kill Leran. Not realizing that Nano was able to revive her, he is shocked to see her standing at the doorway to Nilmurasi's room. Unable to get to Nilmurasi, he teleports to Leran and begins to grope her. Enraged, Nilmurasi rushes over to strike him. However she was bounced back by some kind of shield. Because Garjulaz activated this shield, the disruption field he had up was gone. Leran ends up biting Garjulaz's arm, which causes him to throw her into the wall hard. This weakened his concentration, allowing Nano to break through his shield and cut off his left arm. Enraged by Nano damaging him, Garjulaz finally shows his true form as a mighty, evil dragon. He damages the castles roof badly and knocks a tower over before leaving. Surveying the damage done, he find that both Leran and Lisa have been killed. Nano manages to revive the two girls, but at the cost of him losing consciousness.